the_horus_heresy_legionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamanders
The Salamanders are the 18th legion of space marines in the Warhammer 40k and 30k universes. They are created with the gene seed of Vulkan, the largest and strongest of the primarchs. The recruits are taken from Nocturne to be trained on Promethius and due to the unusually high radiation on the planet, they're skin is coal black. The culture of Nocturne as well as Vulkan's own teachings have placed an enphasis on valuing human life, self reliance, and self sacrifice. Because of this, every salamander is a skilled blacksmith and are the only legion to value normal humans as peers. Though their fortress monastery is on Promethius, they often return to Nocturne to hold political stations and to protect their families and towns. Before Vulkan took responsibility of the legion, they were known as the dragon warriors however Vulkan wished to name them after the salamanders, giant beasts that roam Nocturne. The Salamanders are a loyalist legion, never straying from their primarchs teachings. They were always one of the smallest legions and were almost destroyed during the Istvaan V massacre. Because of this, their numbers post heresy are less than 1000 leading them to be the only remaining legion post heresy as having never divided into chapters. Playstyle Sacrifice: This trigger occurs when a troop dies due to damage while attacking an enemy unit. Unlike backlash, Sacrifice still triggers even if the troop survives due to Survivor Survivor (#): The first time a unit would die do to damage, it is instead healed to #. Teachings: Teachings are cheap support tactics between 1 and 3 energy. Vulkan can produce one teaching in his hand for 2 energy. The salamanders are the most durable legion. Most of their troops have survivor and many have active abilities allowing them to deal damage out of harms way. There are many salamander support tactics and teachings giving their troops even more staying power. Because of this, the best strategy for Salamander decks is to focus on getting troops on the board and forcing them to waste resources clearing your early game units so they can't deal with your mid to late game units. Be aware, there are no fast or flanking salamanders and few damaging tactics meaning they are not a good reaction deck. Every card played should be something that your enemy will have to react to instead. Don't be afraid to play around with your health as a salamander warlord, you have plenty of it but be aware most decks can deal 10-15 damage very quickly in midgame, even with no troops on the board. Don't be too aggressive, you should focus on drawing out the game until the enemy can no longer efficiently deal with your tanky units. Cards Warlords *Artellus Numeon *Cassian Vaughn *Nemetor *Vulkan Tactics *Orbital Combat *Promethean Gift *Storm eagle *Artificer Armour *Ash and Bones *Nocturne Born *Dragonscale Shield *Scorched Earth *Urdrakule *Dawnbringer Teachings *Devotion *Benevolence *Hope *Sorrow *Resilience Troops *Sorkar Hunters *Cortan Squad *Harmokan Squad *Roshan Squad *Antatar Squad *Chaplain Xavier *Igen Gargo *Jurr Squad *Atok Abidemi *Epistolary Ra'stan *Gar'Dos *K'Gosi Squad *Barek Zytos *Dallor Squad *Nem'Ron Phylax *Vulkar Squad *Ancient Dak'Lyr *Captain Usabius *Xathen Pyroclasts *Firedrakes *Predator Infernus *Ancient Xavor *Arkan *Forgefather T'Kell *Abraxus